


Open Channel

by spuffyduds



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crossover, M/M, Masturbation, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for a trope meme.  Not the usual 'verse I write these guys in; at the beginning of the ficlet they are work partners but nothing else.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Open Channel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Done for a trope meme. Not the usual 'verse I write these guys in; at the beginning of the ficlet they are work partners but nothing else.

Ray’s grateful that at least this power, curse, whammy, whatever it is only seems to go one way. The last thing he needs is for Mike to be able to pick up on his feelings too, because Ray is freaking _out_ , and then Mike would freak out more and send that back to Ray and it would be this whole godawful freakout feedback loop that would end up with both of them on the floor whimpering.

So it’s just Ray, getting a steady feed of what Mike’s feeling, with the occasional little specific burst of info about what he’s doing, too. (The specific stuff was helpful in convincing Mike this was actually _happening_. “Okay, Mike, this morning for breakfast you had two boiled eggs and a piece of rye toast and then you brushed your teeth with pink bubble-gum flavored toothpaste that Maddie must have left the last time she visited,” made him admit that something freaky was going on. Telling him, “Today you were angry and then hungry and then angry some more with horny mixed in,” had just made him snort and say, “That’s not telepathy, Ray, that’s _having met me._ ”)

And Ray’s getting it under control, getting so he can deal with it, learning to tune Mike’s anger down to a bearable static-y background noise in his head. Which is good, because for the first few days Ray was a complete asshole at work because his brain was just _throbbing_ with The Anger That is Mike.

But, of course, as soon as Ray’s kind of worked out how to deal, Mike figures out a way to use this power/curse/whammy to _fuck_ with him. Ray makes the mistake of telling him that the feelings and images he’s picking up seem to be stronger if Mike’s concentrating really hard on what’s going on.

And that night Ray spends an hour writhing on his couch, unable to pay attention to the television or his pizza or anything except the fact that across town Mike is laser-focus concentrating on the most long-drawn-out, teasing jack-off session in the history of the greater Chicago areas.

Ray isn’t going to give him the satisfaction of saying anything, because that was not okay, that was not buddies, and maybe if he doesn’t say anything Mike’ll figure it didn’t work and stop it.

Mike does it every night for a week.

By the third night Ray’s given up on trying not to jack off along with him. By the seventh night Ray completely cracks. He’s going to have to talk to Mike, tell him to fucking quit it, because this is killing him, this is...stirring up all kinds of shit Ray does not really want to think about. He’s okay with being turned on by the occasional guy, he stopped freaking about that years ago, but Mike is his work partner, and his friend, and Ray doesn’t want to fuck up either of those things. And it’s not like Mike’s actually interested, here, he’s just enjoying himself and messing with Ray’s head on the side, right?

So yeah, Ray has had it. And then miles away Mike comes, and Ray gets a blast of that, of how good it feels, and comes onto his own stomach, gasping, but at the same time he gets a blast of, of _longing_. And not just sex-type longing—plenty of that but even more of the other kind of longing, the “want you around for sleeping in together and eating dinner together and yelling at the television together” kind. And mixed in with all that longing is _panic_ , is Mike realizing he’s sending all this stuff and so very, very much not wanting to, and while he’s coming and longing and panicking Mike’s brain is just saying, “Ray.”

Ray lies there on his couch until his heart stops pounding. And then he gets up and takes a very, very quick shower, gets dressed and heads out the door.

\--end--


End file.
